In The Blackness Of The Night
by BlackandWhiteBunnie
Summary: Kisshu visits Ichigo one night, stealing her pendant, and the only way Ichigo can get it back is to say she loves Kisshu. Will she say it? Or will her pendant be gone forever? IchigoxKisshu oneshot COMPLETE


**Chickierox312: Heyoo! Okay. Yes I know that I haven't put up chapter two of my Duncan and Gwen story, but I couldn't refuse writing a quick oneshot about Kisshu and Ichigo. Sowwyy... BUT! I'll try to make this a really good fanfic, I'll do the bestest I CAN! :D so sit back and try to enjoy the story!**

**Maru-Maru: Try?**

**Chickierox312: Ahaha...disregard the 'try' in my last sentence. Please and thank you! ROLL ONESHOT! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Chickierox312 does NOT own the characters of Tokyo Mew Mew, nor does she own Tokyo Mew Mew at all. SO TAKE THAT LAWYERS. Live the fear. Rawr. :3**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, a certain alien just happened to be floating by a particular red-haired girl's open window. He sat amongst the shadows, unseen by the cat girl, or any other passer-by's. His bright topaz eyes glowed with passion as he gazed longingly at Ichigo, brushing her wet hair. She wore only shorts and a tank top on the hot June night, rising up to 80 degrees. Kisshu licked his lips playfully, although no one could see him, thankfully.

Ichigo smiled at her mirror, then flopped onto her pink fluffy bed to finish homework (the last thing she wanted to do).

"Oh homework. I despise you so much. Why do you have to exist?" Ichigo sighed, running her hand in her hair.

"At least school is almost over. Maybe Shirogane-san will consider taking us on another trip to the beach." She rolled onto her back lazily, breathing in the cool air that drafted in from her open window. Ichigo reminisced the previous summer events, remembering how luxurious the ship was that her -cough- arrogant -cough- boss took her and the Mew Mews on.

After the massive, destructive fight with Deep Blue, Masaya had taken off to study biology in England after everyone had been settled. Ichigo and him had tried their hardest to keep their relationship strong, but it seemed that after a few months, they drifted away. The last time Ichigo had spoken with Masaya, was when she decided they shouldn't be together anymore, and that the long-distance relationship wasn't going in the right direction. She was sad about it for a while, moping around the cafe and such, but she perked up eventually, realizing that if Masaya was okay with it, she was okay with it too.

Still Kisshu sat, floating in mid-air, keeping watch on his love. The minute his eyes locked onto her, his heart melted. Her bouncy maroon pigtails, bubbly personality, perky brown eyes, and that beautiful smile of hers, he swore it was love at first sight. Sure, he had small crushes on some of the girls back on his planet, but then again, most girls are skinny as a stick from starvation, and dirty from the extreme weather and poor shelter. Ichigo had a certain vibe that made him feel playful and happy on the inside, instead of the normal hatred and sadness. She replaced the hole in his heart that his mother made. But yet, she still only made a bigger hole, increasing every time she told him she didn't love him. His smile would falter every so often, but whatever it took to make his toy kitten love him, he would do it.

Ichigo lolled off of her bed, unfinished algebra and writing left open. She walked over to her large window, and rested her elbows on the ledge, propping her chin up with her palms. A cool breeze washed over her, and the moonlight shone in a way that made her face glow with happiness. No clouds could be seen in the sky, just the white lights of the stars and moon, clearly outlined by the clean black of the night.

Suddenly, something swooshed past her window and farther up into the sky. Ichigo jumped back and gasped. _'Ah! What was that!' _She used her reflexes to jump back and grab her pendant on her vanity.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO- HEY!" Ichigo yelled, her pendant suddenly being snatched out of her hand by a dark figure that flew into her room. She whirled around, only to see the last person she would ever want to see. Kisshu, and not only did he have that cocky grin plastered on his face, he was also flipping her pendant in his hand like a coin.

"**KISSHU!**" Ichigo screamed angrily.

"Calm down, hon! I just wanted to see what my little toy Koneko-chan was doing, no need for fighting, kitten." Kisshu said, crossing his legs and sitting in mid-air. Ichigo fumed at him, boy she must have had a million things that she could have said to him right that minute, but of course she chose: "You little PERVERT! Get out of my room _**NOW**_!"

Her cheeks were red, but not because she was blushing, more because she wanted to kick his head off wearing spiky cleats. She glared at him crossly, and pointed at the open window, motioning for him to leave.

However, Kish being normal Kish, he only snickered and floated over to her like a feather. He lifted her chin and pecked her on the lips ever so quickly. _Now _the red on her face was her blushing. She puckered her lips and pouted like a 4 year old child. Kish chuckled at her, and before she knew it, he teleported behind her and had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now how come my kitty's so angry at me, hmm?" He cooed gently into her ear.

The pink on her cheeks only turned a deeper shade as she struggled in his strong grip. The harder she tried to get out of his grasp, the tighter he held on. Ichigo finally let her arms drop to her side in defeat as he smirked and began to rock her softly back and forth.

"Do you want your pendant back?" He taunted, holding it in front of her like a toy. She made a grab for it, but he closed his fist before she could grab it, her hand accidentally taking his hand instead. She blushed furiously and snapped it back to her chest. He smirked, his eyes glinting mischeviously.

"I'll give kitty her little Mew Mew pendant back, if she gives me what I want, first."

"And what exactly do you want, Kisshu?" Ichigo hissed, spatting out his name.

"I want you to say you love me." He said in the quietest voice, his lips directly next to her ear. He felt her shiver, and held her tighter, unknowing that the reason she shivered was because of his voice. Suddenly, she spun around in his arms to face him, making his grip on her a little less tight. She stared directly into his glittering amber eyes, determined not to lose herself in them.

"Kisshu, I want you to get this strait. I do _not _love you! And I _will not _go with you to your planet!" She shouted, but not so loud that her parents would hear her downstairs.

A trace of sadness overtook him, but quickly changed to disappointment and anger. He suddenly grabbed her arms and slammed her against her wall, pinning her so that she couldn't move.

"Why, Ichigo, WHY do you not love me? I risk my EVERYTHING for you, my life, my culture, I have betrayed my people so that I could show you that I'm NOT just the enemy. I have done all I can to make you love me and STILL you love that human! WHY, Ichigo? You're only making the hole in my heart LARGER everytime you say you don't want me, and I've had that hole in my heart for so long and I'm SICK AND TIRED of feeling depressed. I thought impressing you would make you love me and that you could heal my heart, but the emptiness has only gotten larger since I've met you. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" With every sentence Kisshu hissed out, he gripped her arms tighter and tighter, making his words cold and harsh. By now, Ichigo's arms were turning a purple-ish red, and the pain was excruciating. She yelped but nothing seemed to be going through Kisshu's mind except his words and determination. Finally she shouted,

"KISSHU! If you really loved me you wouldn't be HURTING me right now!" Kisshu realized how hard he had been pressing Ichigo into the wall, and let go. She ran towards an empty corner in her room and huddled into a ball, weeping softly at the pressure that had been put on her arms.

Kisshu took a few steps closer, and held out his hand, "K-Koneko-Chan? Are you alright, hon?" he whispered. The red-haired girl only curled up tighter and hid her face in her reddened arms. Kish walked over to her, sitting on his knees next to the crying girl.

"D-d-don't touch me K-Kisshu!" She said, her body shaking with fear. Kisshu's gaze softened as he tried to put his arms around her, but only got smacked in the face. She turned to him, tears spilling over her cheeks and her nose red. Hatred and anger filled her eyes.

"Get AWAY from me! You think you can just hurt me like that and then come and COMFORT me? You really think that telling me you're sorry is going to make the pain on my arms BETTER? Think again you two-faced moron!" She screamed, going back to weeping in a ball.

"Oh, Koneko-Chan. What have I done? I don't deserve you, you're right. I would ask for your forgiveness, but it seems that you don't want it. I'll just be on my way then." Kish said, despair dripping from every word in his voice. Just as he was about to teleport, Ichigo said,

"Kisshu? P-please don't go." She looked up at him with a more soft expression than before, looking like an innocent lost child. He questioned her with a puzzled face, tipping his head slightly to the side. Ichigo stood up, wiping the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry Kisshu, I shouldn't have said that. Now that I realize you weren't intentionally hurting me... right?"

"Of course I would never hurt you on purpose Koneko-Chan. You know that." Kisshu said. He stopped teleporting and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. She didn't struggle, squirm, or yelp, to his surprise. She only stood, with her head buried into his shoulder.

"Kisshu?"

"Yes kitten?"

"How come you won't just give up on me? I say no every time you ask, and yet you still come back. Even the fight with Deep Blue is over and you still come to see me for no apparent reason."

Kish smiled and began to stroke her soft hair with his hand.

"Because I love you." He said simply. Ichigo didn't question furthur, and just let him pet her hair and hold her to his chest. She felt a warmth in her chest and a slight fluttering in her stomach. _'C-could I really be falling for Kisshu? My enemy? Well, the fight __**is **__over, but still, he tried to destroy the human race. But...what he said earlier, that he "betrayed his people" to love me? Could that be true?"_

Ichigo jumped slightly when she heard him chuckle. He smiled into her hair and said, "Of course it's true, Koneko-Chan. I'd do anything for you. And did I hear something about 'falling for Kisshu'?"

She blushed and tried to hide her face from the alien, which she now knew could read thoughts. Kisshu broke the hug, but slipped her hands into his as he gazed adoringly at her. Her cheeks became hot and she looked down at their feet. However, Kisshu only lifted her chin with his hand and made her look him directly in the eye. He smiled softly, and Ichigo felt something metal slip into her hand, which she assumed was her Mew pendant. However, at the moment, she trusted Kish enough that she didn't need to transform into Mew Ichigo. Kisshu cupped her cheek and leaned into her, closing the already small space between them. Ichigo was taken aback for a moment, then kissed back, surprisingly. This wasn't like the other times he had kissed her, instead of playful and cocky, it was sweet and passionate.

Just as quickly as it had started, Kisshu ended the kiss. He licked his lips mockingly and floated backwards towards the window.

"Well, Koneko-Chan, I must be getting back to my planet now. Until next time, kitten." Kisshu winked at her once more before flying out of her window into the blacky darkness of the night.

Ichigo wandered over to her window where he had flown out, and traced her finger over her lips, where Kisshu's had once been. She smiled, watching the twinkle of the stars.

"Oh Kisshu. If you only knew that I _do _love you." Ichigo whispered. Little did she know that she was still being watched by a certain green-haired alien. He smirked to himself, looking down at his toy.

"I love you too, Koneko-Chan. I love you too." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

**

* * *

**

**Chickierox312: DONE! Personally, I think that Ichi-san and Kisshu-chan are a little OOC, but that's okay I guess. **

**Pandapple: Review please!**


End file.
